


sometimes sisters are the best

by sylvenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Wakatoshi doesn't know what his sister is up to, but nothing she does can be good. Or maybe it can.





	sometimes sisters are the best

"Wakatoshi. What are you doing?" 

"Sleeping." 

"I can see you playing on your phone. Don't you have practice with Satori?" 

"I canceled." A sigh sounded in the room before he was being lifted up. He groaned and let his weight settle down. His sister grunted but carried him to their living room. She sat him down and sat across from him, sitting on their coffee table. She stared at him before rolling her eyes. 

"Look, Wakatsohi, you need to go out, do something, okay? Shit ain't gonna be handed to you on a silver platter." She said, smacking him in the head. He mumbles a small curse and looks away. She rolls her eyes again and stands up. "I'm going out. I'll be back." She leaves the living room and Wakatoshi stares at the door before standing and going back to his room.

* * *

"Wakatoshi! Get up!" He groans and hides his head. His sister walks into his room and drops something on him. He peeks from under his arms. "Change into that." 

"Why?" 

"He speaks!" She throws her arms into the air, a smile bright on her face. She turns an annoyed glare to him. "Because I said so." She walks out, shutting the door. Wakatoshi contemplates tossing it, but her voice stops him from throwing it away. "You had better be changed in five minutes or I'm coming in and changing you myself." 

* * *

He sighs and leans back, eyeing his sister across the cafe. She had dragged him all over the city, making him get flowers and getting him into this fancy Western cafe. She throws him a thumbs up and goes back to typing on her phone. Someone settles across from him and he turns to look. He sits up straight, almost sliding from his chair. "Azumane-san." The other chuckles and scratches his cheek. 

"Sorry about this. Your sister showed up at my practice and demanded that I go on a date with you. She's scary." He said, avoiding eye contact. He was in his school uniform and a black jacket. "I just came from practice, I didn't really have any time to get ready." Wakatoshi shook his head. 

"I'm sorry about Yoko. She can be a devil at times." Wakatoshi said, before shifting his eyes to the side, trying to catch his sister's eyes. She flips him the bird and glares. Someone touches his hand and he looks back. Azumane had touched his hand, flipping the card on the flowers over. 

"That's a nice poem," Azumane said and Wakatoshi furrowed his brows. " _tell me about your heart, how it stole the breath from my lungs and still warmed my veins._ " He read, before smiling up at Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi handed him the flowers and buried his face in his hands. Yoko was so dead.

 

 


End file.
